A Worst Nightmare Relived
by CreativeImaginations
Summary: Rated T for slightly foul language. Warning: Character Death. This happens after Janet and Daniel are married with kids. Daniels worst Nightmare happens once again. Written by LZ.


SG12 found some ancient ruins and some kind of advanced weapon on P4L-911. Sg1 was in a meeting about that, Sam wasn't there due to her pregnancy so they had Vala, Cam and Teal'c for now. The three of them didn't really want to go to the planet, it was only two weeks until Christmas and they wanted to catch up on Christmas Shopping but Daniel insisted that they go. Jack took Daniel's thoughts in consideration and thought about it for a few moments and nodded. "SG1, you have a go." He stood and went to his office. Of course Daniel was at his usual wiggling in his seat in excitement.

**SG SG SG SG SG SG SG SG SG SG SG SG SG SG SG SG SG SG SG SG SG SG SG SG SG SG**

Daniel, as often and almost always was late arriving in the gateroom as he carried a whole bunch of books with his translations in them, he took his pack off as Cam nodded to Walter to dial the gate. Walter began dialling the gate as Daniel stuffed his binders into his pack and struggled to put it back on so he asked Teal'c and all Teal'c did was raise a brow and tilt his head slightly so Daniel asked Cam and Vala interrupted and said she would do it, Vala hooked his pack up as the wormhole engages, Cam was the first one to walk up the ramp, followed by Teal'c, Vala and Daniel.

Once SG1 arrived on the other side, they looked around and scoped out what they could see to verify that there was no enemy in sight. They continued on to the ruins as Daniel grew more and more excited while they were getting closer and closer to the site. After a while, they finally arrived there, Daniel ran to the site and began working on translations as Cam shook his head and rolled his eyes as he walked around as Teal'c walked to Daniel and spoke. "Daniel Jackson, I believe it is unnecessary to express yourself so jubilantly" Daniel looked at Teal'c. "If you were me, I believe you would act the same." Teal'c raised is brow again and tilted his head. "I do not believe that is so" Teal'c walked off and helped Cam.

Vala ran over and crouched down to Daniel. "Whatcha doing?" She looked at the ruin he was trying to translate. "I'm trying to translate this Vala, unless you want to help, go help Teal'c and Cam." Daniel continued to work as Vala kept looking at Daniel. "Oh okay then I guess I will!" She stood up just when the gunfire began.

Daniel heard Cam shout. "Get back to the gate! NOW!" Daniel packed up his things and grabbed Vala as he ran towards the gate as fast as he could. Teal'c ran with Cam as he fired to the Lucian Alliance behind them and Daniel dialled the gate as soon as he arrived at the DHD. "Vala! You go first as soon as the IDC is sent!"

The gate locked and the wormhole engaged, Daniel sent in the IDC Code and he let Vala go in as he threw his things in and radioed the SGC "We're under fire and coming in hot!" Daniel grabbed his gun and started firing at the people while he waited for Cam and Teal'c to catch up, once Teal'c was through, Daniel jumped in after him and following behind was Cam. They arrived at the SGC on the other side, Daniel and Cam came rolling down the gate ramp, once they stopped, Cam yelled. "CLOSE THE IRIS!" Daniel looked at Janet as she was waiting there standing by and he smiled a bit, trying to catch his breath until something very terrible happened.

A Jaffa staff weapon fire came through the gate just before the iris closed and it hit Janet in the chest, Daniel saw it as it hit her, it was like slow motion as he got up and screamed as he ran to Janet. "NO!" He kneeled down to her, tears streaming down his face. "JANET! Don't you dare die on me now.." He lifted her head up and looked at her as Janet took her final breaths and he leaned down and listened to her whisper. "I love you so much Daniel" It was the final breath she had and Daniel looked at her as she went limp in his arms. "Janet! Don't you do this to me! JANET!" He pulled her head to his chest and he cried hard like a baby, he didn't care who was watching as the whole room went silent.

**SG SG SG SG SG SG SG SG SG SG SG SG SG SG SG SG SG SG SG SG SG SG SG SG SG SG**

A few hours later after Janet had died he was sitting in his lab, still bloody from Janet's wound, he didn't care anymore, he had nothing more left to lose. He loved her so much. All Daniel wanted to was die and be with Janet. He sat at his desk, with mixed emotions. Anger, sadness, pain, depression, he sighed and looked at his translations and he hated himself for making them go on the planet, he wished he wasn't so obsessed with translations and culture and history. Right now he didn't want to do anything, he just wanted to be alone. But that didn't happen as Jack walked into his lab.

Jack went to Daniel. "Daniel.." Jack was going to be nice and sorry to him but when Daniel didn't move or snap out of it, Jack was beginning to get pissed. "Daniel, god damn it!" He slammed his hand on the desk and looked at him, still not snapping out of it. He started yelling at him anyway. "She wouldnt be dead if it weren't for you, Daniel! You just HAD to go to that planet, just HAD to see yet another set of damned ruins! If anyone's to blame for Janet's death, it's you, no one else!"

Daniel finally looked up at Jack, in anger and hurt as he yelled. "If you hadn't mentioned ancient ruins or the mission to me in the first place. I wouldn't have insisted on going. YOU were the one who okay'd the mission! If you had said no! None of this would have happened Jack!"

"Oh, yeah right! As if my telling you has ever stopped you from whining in my ear about 'needing to see this ancient set of ruins and amazing cunny-form writing..' You'd have whined about it until I threw you through the gate in order to preserve my sanity!" Jack shouted back at Daniel.

Daniel glared at him with anger and hate as he remained silent, with no words to say to come to mind. Jack was about to leave when a pregnant Sam came stomping in, her face wet with tears. "Daniel! Why the hell did you have to go on that goddamn planet? Why do you have to be so obsessed with your stupid.. stupid archaeology crap!" Sam sobbed as Jack went to her to comfort her as he put his hand on her shoulder as Sam shoved it away.

Daniel looked up at her as tears welled in his eyes as he had no more anger to waste his voice on. "Sam.. Jack. I.." His voice cracked. "How do you think I feel with all this guilt of wanting to go on that planet.. How do you think my kids are going to feel when they know their mother died because of me?" He looked up at them as they shook their heads at him."Screw you Daniel!" Sam sobbed hard as she walked out as Jack sighed. "Sorry Danny." He followed Sam out as they left him alone in his own despair. "Sorry isn't going to bring her back Jack.." He placed his head on his arms and lost himself.

Daniel had left the SGC the next morning. It was too much for him to handle. He had lost Janet.. twice and this time he couldn't do anything. Everything in the SGC, even the corridors, the quarters, everything had reminded him of Janet and he couldn't handle the pain much longer. Daniel drove around for a while, he decided to sell their house, it reminded him too much and he felt like dying so he could be with her. Daniel drove around and began living out of his car. Now nobody could find him because he would be driving anywhere and he just didn't care anymore. He would go to bars and get wasted because he thought it would help him out but it didn't. It made everything worse.

**SG SG SG SG SG SG SG SG SG SG SG SG SG SG SG SG SG SG SG SG SG SG SG SG SG SG**

A month later, Daniel got an idea and he broke into Area 51 as ironic as it was, he found the Quantum mirror and activated it and he entered a universe and just hid himself around in the SGC that was there. He hoped no one would find him ever again.


End file.
